Escaped
by korome
Summary: What happens when Ruki becomes a freak and Uruha's enemy? Alice in Wonderland references. Lots of OOCness


Korome: Don't kill me please it's my first GazettE fanfiction "

Aoi: Bloody hell you wrote this for your school essay...

Korome: ahaha yes I did. So be happy. -clap clap- now chop,chop! On with the show!

Kai: I didn't appear at all... -goes emo-

Korome: SORRY I COULDN'T FIND A SITUATION TO FIT YOU IN

Kai: figures...

Ruki:...just start already...

* * *

Escaped

Ruki Tanaka. He was so irritating. I'm 15. He's 13. Makes me wonder how I even knew him in the first place. Still, he was a pain. I'm not the only one. Even my best friends think so.

Everyday during recess he would carry a thick book around. What a nerd. That's not all. He would talk to himself, saying some random stuff of the book. What a weird guy. That's not all. He would outsmart the all of us. Always quoting something from a book. What a brat.

Everyone feared my gang and me. Known as the monsters of Nami Secondary School, no one would even come within a radius of 10 meters of us. However there was the exception of that that annoying Sec 1. Almost all the time, he would purposely bump into us. When either one of us retorted or tried to beat him up, he would counter us with that damned tongue of his, making it impossible for us to argue with. Well we weren't exactly the smartest people on Earth!

That brat. I hated him. He was so annoying. I swear, one day. I will beat him up. Then, he would learn his lesson.

"URU! URU! God! Stop daydreaming! Class's over!" My best friend, Reita shouted to me.

"Yes I know! And Stop calling me that," I rolled my eyes.

My name is Uruha but one day, my other best friend, Aoi gave me the nickname "Uru". Of course I didn't approve to it. It sounded too cute. I'm not cute. Still, Aoi and Reita called me that. Sometimes they were just so annoying. Well, not as annoying as that brat.

"Hey what time is it?" Aoi asked Reita while walking out of the school with us.

"Two-thirty" Reita replied.

I raised my eyebrows. Wasn't it only 2pm?

"Reita, It's two."

"No...it's two-thirty."

"Two!"

"Two-thirty!"

"How do you know?" I shouted back.

"Because I looked at my watch!" Reita shouted, clearly getting annoyed.

"YOU DON'T HAVE A WATCH!" I yelled at him.

"..."

I stiffled a laugh. Reita could be so clueless at times. Aoi was practically bursting with laughter and Reita's face was red. Those two were hilarious who were awesome friends.

God just had to spoil my mood, for I spotted him walking out of the gate. Apparently, Aoi and Reita also saw him, and they stopped laughing. Their expressions became serious and mad.

"Hey. It's that idiot," Aoi nudged me.

I nodded my head. He didn't have to tell me that. Suddenly, something clicked in my head. Class was long over, so not many people were left in the school. Meaning that brat had no one to report to now.

"Let's have some fun with him," I smirked as I walked over to Ruki.

Grinning, Aoi and Reita followed me.

"Oh? It's the big people," Ruki commented carelessly. Again, he had a thick book in his hand. What was it now? The extended version of Cinderella?

"Shut up you brat," Aoi scolded. He was quite scary when angry.

"Heh. How about we take that book of yours? I'm sure it would love the heat in my fireplace," Reita smirked. He was a rich kid. Man, he lived in a mansion!

Ruki shivered. It was very obvious he loved his books a lot. All the more for us to take it away.

"Oh no! I'm late!" Then he took to his heels.

For about a split second, we were stunned.

"...GET HIM!" I screamed. He was not going to escape this time!

He was a rabbit. We were the cheetahs. We ran after him, in hot pursuit.

Not going to escape this time. Not this time. I'm going to catch you. You're not going to escape. Not this time.

So he ran frantically. We chased hurriedly. We were like cats and mouse, running al over the school.

"Corner! Chase him into a corner!" Aoi panted while running.

The three of us split up, hoping to corner him. Aoi's plan had worked. Soon, that brat was cornered by the three of us.

"Got you now. You aren't going to run away anymore. You have nowhere to go," Reita taunted him.

Satisfaction and accomplishment overcame me. After so long we could give this little thing a taste of his own medicine.

He was silent. Clearly scared.

"Well? Anything to say?" I asked, impatient to beat him up.

"...Haha...If you beat me up...then off with your heads!" Ruki started laughing loudly.

He was mad! He was crazy!

Irritated and offended, Aoi raised his hand to slap him. Suddenly there was this flash of light coming from his book.

"What the...!" I exclaimed and shielded my eyes from the intense light.

When the flash was gone and the light dimmed, I could see better, however Ruki was not to be found!

"What happened! He didn't even go past me!" Reita shouted and Aoi nodded his head vigorously.

"Then how can he just disappear?" I shouted with rage. Just when I had him!

He was gone but the book was not. It dropped to the ground with a 'plop'. There was our answer to where he went. The title. He escaped. Again.

"Alice in Wonderland"

-The End-

* * *

Korome: ok if it wasn't good please don't kill me " I know they are very OOC...gomenasai!

Uruha: Kill her.

Korome: Rate and review! -runs away-

the Gazette [except Kai]: -chases Korome-

Kai: -emoing-


End file.
